New Squid In Town!/Images
Titlecard-New Squid In Town.jpg|Opening Title Card NewSquidInTown001.jpg NewSquidInTown002.jpg NewSquidInTown003.jpg NewSquidInTown004.jpg NewSquidInTown005.jpg|"Oh, I'm so excited for Mark!" NewSquidInTown006.jpg NewSquidInTown007.jpg NewSquidInTown008.jpg|"Our little boy is being..." NewSquidInTown009.jpg|"...FORCIBLY..." NewSquidInTown010.jpg|"...wed to a warrior princess from the planet, Boudacia!" NewSquidInTown011.jpg|"Oh, I'm so happy! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" NewSquidInTown012.jpg|"There, there, my queen. I, too am excited!" NewSquidInTown013.jpg NewSquidInTown014.jpg NewSquidInTown015.jpg NewSquidInTown016.jpg|"I just wish Mark's bride..." NewSquidInTown017.jpg|"...wasn't so hideous to look at..." NewSquidInTown018.jpg|"Good thing we bought barf bags!" NewSquidInTown019.jpg NewSquidInTown020.jpg NewSquidInTown021.jpg NewSquidInTown022.jpg NewSquidInTown023.jpg NewSquidInTown024.jpg|"AAAAAAHHHH!!!" NewSquidInTown025.jpg|"WAY UNCOOL!" NewSquidInTown026.jpg|"I WILL, LIKE, TOTALLY NOT DO THIS!" NewSquidInTown027.jpg NewSquidInTown028.jpg NewSquidInTown029.jpg|"Later, dudes!" NewSquidInTown030.jpg NewSquidInTown031.jpg NewSquidInTown032.jpg NewSquidInTown033.jpg NewSquidInTown034.jpg|"Oh, umm... I'm sure he's just flying off at light speed to uh... get some sodas!" NewSquidInTown035.jpg|"Or not marry you. I'm sure everything will be fine, Princess Mandie." NewSquidInTown036.jpg NewSquidInTown037.jpg|"It's MAN-''DIE!" NewSquidInTown038.jpg NewSquidInTown039.jpg|"AND 'NOBODY' LEAVES ME AT THE ALTAR!" NewSquidInTown040.jpg|"'NOBODY!!!" NewSquidInTown041.jpg NewSquidInTown042.jpg NewSquidInTown043.jpg|"NOW..." NewSquidInTown044.jpg|"...WHERE IS HE?!" NewSquidInTown045.jpg NewSquidInTown046.jpg NewSquidInTown047.jpg|"Earth..." NewSquidInTown048.jpg|"...which I will someday rule!" NewSquidInTown049.jpg NewSquidInTown050.jpg NewSquidInTown051.jpg NewSquidInTown052.jpg NewSquidInTown053.jpg NewSquidInTown054.jpg NewSquidInTown055.jpg NewSquidInTown056.jpg NewSquidInTown057.jpg NewSquidInTown058.jpg NewSquidInTown059.jpg NewSquidInTown060.jpg NewSquidInTown061.jpg NewSquidInTown062.jpg NewSquidInTown063.jpg|EEK! A space monster is in our classroom! NewSquidInTown064.jpg|"I wish every human in this room would freeze!" NewSquidInTown065.jpg NewSquidInTown066.jpg|"Incredible! An actual alie-" NewSquidInTown067.jpg|Crocker is cut off by the wish NewSquidInTown068.jpg NewSquidInTown069.jpg NewSquidInTown070.jpg|"You can't just bust into my classroom like this!" NewSquidInTown071.jpg|"I know! It took me four tries!" NewSquidInTown072.jpg NewSquidInTown073.jpg NewSquidInTown074.jpg NewSquidInTown075.jpg NewSquidInTown076.jpg NewSquidInTown077.jpg NewSquidInTown078.jpg NewSquidInTown079.jpg NewSquidInTown080.jpg NewSquidInTown081.jpg NewSquidInTown082.jpg NewSquidInTown083.jpg NewSquidInTown084.jpg NewSquidInTown085.jpg NewSquidInTown086.jpg NewSquidInTown087.jpg NewSquidInTown088.jpg NewSquidInTown089.jpg NewSquidInTown090.jpg|"You're not fooling anyone! Only a complete moron would believe that silly disguise!" NewSquidInTown091.jpg NewSquidInTown092.jpg NewSquidInTown093.jpg NewSquidInTown094.jpg NewSquidInTown095.jpg NewSquidInTown096.jpg NewSquidInTown097.jpg NewSquidInTown098.jpg NewSquidInTown099.jpg NewSquidInTown100.jpg NewSquidInTown101.jpg NewSquidInTown102.jpg NewSquidInTown103.jpg NewSquidInTown104.jpg NewSquidInTown105.jpg NewSquidInTown106.jpg NewSquidInTown107.jpg NewSquidInTown108.jpg NewSquidInTown109.jpg NewSquidInTown110.jpg NewSquidInTown111.jpg NewSquidInTown112.jpg|"Not just yet." NewSquidInTown113.jpg|"Horrible holes." NewSquidInTown114.jpg NewSquidInTown115.jpg NewSquidInTown116.jpg|"ALIENS!" NewSquidInTown117.jpg|"Aliens from outer space!" NewSquidInTown118.jpg NewSquidInTown119.jpg|"Have you lost weight?" NewSquidInTown120.jpg|"'''Crocker!!!!" NewSquidInTown121.jpg NewSquidInTown122.jpg NewSquidInTown123.jpg NewSquidInTown124.jpg NewSquidInTown125.jpg NewSquidInTown126.jpg NewSquidInTown127.jpg NewSquidInTown128.jpg NewSquidInTown129.jpg NewSquidInTown130.jpg NewSquidInTown131.jpg NewSquidInTown132.jpg NewSquidInTown133.jpg NewSquidInTown134.jpg NewSquidInTown135.jpg NewSquidInTown136.jpg NewSquidInTown137.jpg NewSquidInTown138.jpg NewSquidInTown139.jpg NewSquidInTown140.jpg NewSquidInTown141.jpg NewSquidInTown142.jpg NewSquidInTown143.jpg NewSquidInTown144.jpg NewSquidInTown145.jpg NewSquidInTown146.jpg NewSquidInTown147.jpg NewSquidInTown148.jpg|"Prepare to accept wedded bliss!" NewSquidInTown149.jpg|''"OR EAT HOT PLASMA!!!"'' NewSquidInTown150.jpg NewSquidInTown151.jpg|'"Alien!!!!"' NewSquidInTown152.jpg|"I wish everyone would freeze!" NewSquidInTown153.jpg NewSquidInTown154.jpg NewSquidInTown155.jpg NewSquidInTown156.jpg NewSquidInTown157.jpg NewSquidInTown158.jpg NewSquidInTown159.jpg|"Not everybody!" NewSquidInTown160.jpg NewSquidInTown161.jpg NewSquidInTown162.jpg|"Now!" NewSquidInTown163.jpg NewSquidInTown164.jpg|"ALIENS!" NewSquidInTown165.jpg NewSquidInTown166.jpg|EEK! NewSquidInTown167.jpg|AAH! NewSquidInTown168.jpg|Grrrrr..... NewSquidInTown169.jpg|How does she keep a hand dryer in her bedroom? NewSquidInTown170.jpg NewSquidInTown171.jpg NewSquidInTown172.jpg NewSquidInTown173.jpg NewSquidInTown174.jpg NewSquidInTown175.jpg|"Mandie will never find me... Here! NewSquidInTown176.jpg|"I don't get it." NewSquidInTown177.jpg|"If you're not married to her, why is she trying to kill you?" NewSquidInTown178.jpg|"And why where you supposed to marry her in the first place?" NewSquidInTown179.jpg|"Okay. I am a prince..." NewSquidInTown180.jpg|"...and she is a princess." NewSquidInTown181.jpg|"Were we to marry, our planet's alliance would be, like..." NewSquidInTown182.jpg|"...the most fearsome in the universe..." NewSquidInTown183.jpg|"...and, like, team up..." NewSquidInTown184.jpg|"...to destroy the Earth, okay?" NewSquidInTown185.jpg|"But I cannot marry her..." NewSquidInTown186.jpg|"For! I do not love her." NewSquidInTown187.jpg|"I mean, how could I?" NewSquidInTown188.jpg|"SHE'S HIDEOUS!" NewSquidInTown189.jpg NewSquidInTown190.jpg NewSquidInTown191.jpg|"Say it!" NewSquidInTown192.jpg|"'Wow. She sure is hideous. I sure would hate spending time with her.'" NewSquidInTown193.jpg NewSquidInTown194.jpg NewSquidInTown195.jpg NewSquidInTown196.jpg NewSquidInTown197.jpg NewSquidInTown198.jpg NewSquidInTown199.jpg NewSquidInTown200.jpg NewSquidInTown201.jpg NewSquidInTown202.jpg NewSquidInTown203.jpg NewSquidInTown204.jpg NewSquidInTown205.jpg NewSquidInTown206.jpg NewSquidInTown207.jpg NewSquidInTown208.jpg NewSquidInTown209.jpg NewSquidInTown210.jpg NewSquidInTown211.jpg NewSquidInTown212.jpg NewSquidInTown213.jpg NewSquidInTown214.jpg NewSquidInTown215.jpg NewSquidInTown216.jpg NewSquidInTown217.jpg NewSquidInTown218.jpg NewSquidInTown219.jpg NewSquidInTown220.jpg NewSquidInTown221.jpg NewSquidInTown222.jpg NewSquidInTown223.jpg NewSquidInTown224.jpg NewSquidInTown225.jpg NewSquidInTown226.jpg NewSquidInTown227.jpg NewSquidInTown228.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda are frozen in carbonite. NewSquidInTown229.jpg NewSquidInTown230.jpg NewSquidInTown231.jpg NewSquidInTown232.jpg NewSquidInTown233.jpg NewSquidInTown234.jpg NewSquidInTown235.jpg NewSquidInTown236.jpg NewSquidInTown237.jpg NewSquidInTown238.jpg NewSquidInTown239.jpg NewSquidInTown240.jpg NewSquidInTown241.jpg NewSquidInTown242.jpg NewSquidInTown243.jpg NewSquidInTown244.jpg NewSquidInTown245.jpg NewSquidInTown246.jpg NewSquidInTown247.jpg NewSquidInTown248.jpg NewSquidInTown249.jpg NewSquidInTown250.jpg NewSquidInTown251.jpg NewSquidInTown252.jpg NewSquidInTown253.jpg|There goes the ice cream parlor.... NewSquidInTown254.jpg|BOOM! NewSquidInTown255.jpg|There goes the video game store... NewSquidInTown256.jpg|Girly store, I can handle... NewSquidInTown257.jpg|But bye-bye goes the comic book store. NewSquidInTown258.jpg NewSquidInTown259.jpg NewSquidInTown260.jpg NewSquidInTown261.jpg NewSquidInTown262.jpg NewSquidInTown263.jpg NewSquidInTown264.jpg NewSquidInTown265.jpg NewSquidInTown266.jpg NewSquidInTown267.jpg NewSquidInTown268.jpg NewSquidInTown269.jpg NewSquidInTown270.jpg NewSquidInTown271.jpg NewSquidInTown272.jpg NewSquidInTown273.jpg NewSquidInTown274.jpg NewSquidInTown275.jpg NewSquidInTown276.jpg NewSquidInTown277.jpg NewSquidInTown278.jpg NewSquidInTown279.jpg NewSquidInTown280.jpg NewSquidInTown281.jpg NewSquidInTown282.jpg NewSquidInTown283.jpg NewSquidInTown284.jpg NewSquidInTown285.jpg NewSquidInTown286.jpg NewSquidInTown287.jpg NewSquidInTown288.jpg NewSquidInTown289.jpg NewSquidInTown290.jpg NewSquidInTown291.jpg NewSquidInTown292.jpg NewSquidInTown293.jpg NewSquidInTown294.jpg NewSquidInTown295.jpg|Oh no! The girls in this room think I'm attractive! NewSquidInTown296.jpg|Don't you girls dare to kiss or hug me! NewSquidInTown297.jpg|I'll get grossed out if you do! NewSquidInTown298.jpg|So stay away from me! NewSquidInTown299.jpg|Don't worry. We won't touch you, but we still find you attractive. NewSquidInTown300.jpg NewSquidInTown301.jpg NewSquidInTown302.jpg NewSquidInTown303.jpg NewSquidInTown304.jpg NewSquidInTown305.jpg NewSquidInTown306.jpg NewSquidInTown307.jpg NewSquidInTown308.jpg NewSquidInTown309.jpg NewSquidInTown310.jpg|"Idiots in Love!" NewSquidInTown311.jpg NewSquidInTown312.jpg NewSquidInTown313.jpg NewSquidInTown314.jpg|Eh....I'm a little nervous..... NewSquidInTown315.jpg|But we still need to see Mark marrying the princess, don't we? NewSquidInTown316.jpg NewSquidInTown317.jpg|I guess our plan backfired.... NewSquidInTown318.jpg NewSquidInTown319.jpg NewSquidInTown320.jpg NewSquidInTown321.jpg NewSquidInTown322.jpg NewSquidInTown323.jpg NewSquidInTown324.jpg|Crocker is discovered NewSquidInTown325.jpg|Aaaaaah!!!! It's a human in disguise!!!! NewSquidInTown326.jpg NewSquidInTown327.jpg NewSquidInTown328.jpg NewSquidInTown329.jpg NewSquidInTown330.jpg NewSquidInTown331.jpg|"Crocker!" NewSquidInTown332.jpg|"I guess the honeymoon is off?" NewSquidInTown333.jpg NewSquidInTown334.jpg|And she still has that hand dryer in her bedroom! NewSquidInTown335.jpg NewSquidInTown336.jpg|Ending Title Card Category:Image galleries Category:Season 4